f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
1991 Monaco Grand Prix
1991 Monaco Grand Prix |image = |caption = Race 4 of 16 in the 1991 Formula One season |Date = 12 May 1991 |Official name = XLIX Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco |Location = Circuit de Monaco |Distance = 78 laps, 259.584 km (161.298 mi) |Weather = Cloudy, mild, dry |Driver = Ayrton Senna (McLaren-Honda) |Time = 1:20.344 |Driver 2 = Alain Prost (Ferrari) |Time 2 = 1:24.368 on lap 77 |First = Ayrton Senna (McLaren-Honda) |Second = Nigel Mansell (Williams-Renault) |Third = Jean Alesi (Ferrari)}}The 1991 Monaco Grand Prix was a Formula One motor race held at Monaco on 12 May 1991. It was the fourth round of the 1991 Formula One season. The race was won by McLaren driver Ayrton Senna from pole position. Williams driver Nigel Mansell finished second followed by Ferrari driver Jean Alesi. Report Qualifying There was no change to the entry list coming into the event at Monaco. In Qualifying Senna shocked no-one by taking pole position, but second place was a surprise with Stefano Modena taking full advantage of the superior Pirelli qualifying tyres and Honda V12 engine to be second. Alex Caffi had a huge accident in practice and would not participate in the race. Elsewhere Martin Brundle was disqualified for missing a weight check. Race At the start, Senna got away well followed by Modena, Patrese, Mansell, and Prost. In the usual first corner mayhem Berger ran into the back of Piquet, dropping the Austrian to the back of the pack and breaking Piquet's suspension. On lap four Modena made a mistake allowing Patrese to attempt an overtake, however he could not pull it off. Prost overtook team mate Alesi on this lap. On lap twelve Berger retired after a crash at the swimming pool while tyring to wipe his visor. By lap 20 Senna's lead over Modena was 2.8 seconds. He was followed by Patrese, Mansell, Prost and Alesi. On lap 30 Prost overtook Mansell for fourth place but otherwise the order was stable. Modena then began to suffer badly from traffic and so fell back to Patrese. Pierluigi Martini was the cause, slowing up Pirro who refused to allow the lapping Modena through as he thought he was Nakajima in the other Tyrrell. Martini became the first man in F1 history to get a 10-second stop-go penalty, which meant going into the pits and waiting 10 seconds before being allowed back onto the track. By the time Modena got past them all on lap 42, Senna was over 20 seconds ahead of him. On lap 43 Modena's engine blew in the tunnel spreading oil on the track which caused Patrese, who was following, to crash. This elevated Prost and Mansell into the podum positions. Mansell later pulled off a pass on Prost on lap 63 at the chicane. On lap 72 Prost made an unexpected pitstop to tighten a wheel nut, dropping him down to fifth place, however he set the fastest lap five laps later. Senna duly won his fourth Monaco Grand Prix in five years by 18 seconds over Mansell who drove a brilliant race, Alesi, Moreno, Prost, and Emanuelle Pirro in the Dallara. The second-place finish was Nigel Mansell's first points of the season and the gearbox issues that had troubled the start of his season did not re-appear. Circuit de Monaco 1986.png|Circuit Ayrton Senna 1991 Monaco.jpg|Senna recorded his fourth straight win of the year Mansell monaco 91.jpg|Mansell's podium was his first race finish of the year Senna monaco 1991 williams.jpg|Podium Classification Pre Qualifying Qualifying Race Standings after the race Drivers' Championship standings Constructors' Championship standings * Note: Only the top five positions are included for both sets of standings. References #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1991_Monaco_Grand_Prix #http://www.statsf1.com/en/1991/monaco.aspx #http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr504.html Category:1991 Races Category:Monaco Races Category:Races